Lucario's Mistress
by Fanphasegirl
Summary: Back Story on Lucario and his bond with Ashley. WARNING: I write how and what i want bashing will lead o blocking so dont read if you cant handle it.


Summary: A wonderful back story on the bond between Ashley Ketchum and Lucario. Lucario has always been loyal and true to his mistress. He cherishes her to the point that most think he is in love with her. Maybe he is. Or maybe there is something deeper. Take a dive into what it could be and all he has endured for his mistress.

Rating: M for language, Violence, possible adult content

Characters: OC, Lucario, Mewtwo

Aurthor's note: I own nothing. All credit goes to the respective owners. Please feel free to check out my other stories and to fav, review and follow. No rudeness will be tolerated. Please enjoy. Thank you.

Lucario's Mistress

It seems so long ago. Lucario lay in the grass under the tree in the backyard of Professor Oak's research center. He was waiting for Ashley to come back from shopping with her mother, Delia. He was to stay and let the professor do any research required of him. Mainly since he never left his mistress's side and refused to be swapped out with any of the other pokemon. As he rested he pictured his mistress. He missed her so.

"What on earth are you doing?" Mewtwo's voice was all Lucario had noticed.

"Nothing." Lucario answered slightly annoyed at the intrusion of privacy.

"Well then you can do something for me." Mewtwo responded. The two got along for the most part. It was only when he sought to be alone did Lucario tend to get 'bad mouthed' towards Mewtwo. After all, they were both a favorite companion to their beloved master.

Without much room for reply Mewtwo continued, "I was curious. What is you relationship with milady?"

"I don't know what you mean,"

"Don't play dumb. All you do is stay by our Lady until she leaves then when that happens, all you do is wait for her return. Moping the the whole until she does. I have been told that some trainers indulge in 'forbidden acts of love' with some of their pokemon. Although I am certain out mistress id nothing like that as she is far too above that...Is that it?" Mewtwo rambled.

"Don't be stupid. It's _**nothing**_ like that. I'm devoted, that's all." Lucario defended.

"Is that why you always sleep next to her at night?" Mewtwo questioned. Though to Lucario it felt more like an interrogation.

"That's not-no." Lucario got up from his place on the ground and walked away. Though given their height difference, he didn't get far once Mewtwo began to follow. His strides meeting two of Lucario's at least. With a sigh, he closed his eyes.

"If I tell you my story, will you leave me alone?"

"If you tell me everything- then sure. Especially after that fiasco at the Silver conference."

"Fine." Lucario then continued. " Long ago in a land far, far away-".

"Really?" Mewtwo interrupted sarcastically.

"Shut up. Now, where was I?" Lucario shot back.

"Right, right. It was in a forest far far away. I don't even remember its name. I had just hatched from an egg."

Running through the forest is hard enough when a pokemon is a newborn. Now try being a newborn pokemon who was hungry and in the process of getting berries, pissed off an entire swarm of beedrill. It felt like it was miles that he ran. Riolu tried everything but couldn't shake em. With no practice with attacks he was in big trouble. With all the luck he had he would have to trip on a tree root. As Riolu turned he looked the leading beedrill in the eye as they dove to attack.

"Sabrina! Psybeam!", someone yelled as a powerful psybeam pushed the beedrill back. The few that hadn't fainted flew away at high speeds. Riolu had no time to react before he felt something pick him up and run. Once they where far enough away from the swarm, he was put down.

"Who are you?", he asked. Unfortunately, the girl was not able to speak pokemon. Her companion kadabra on the other hand was able to speak for her.

"We were passing by. When Ashley saw you were in trouble, she called on me to assist you." They looked at each other for awhile. Once it seemed like they were done, Ashley took it upon herself to chime in.

"I'm Ashley. This is my friend Sabrina. Are you ok?", Ashley got down on one knee as she looked at Riolu. She spoke softly and slow. Riolu smiled as he nodded his head to her. She seemed sweet.

"We should probably take you to the pokemon center to make sure your not injured. What do you think Riolu? Wanna come with us?", she asked him eagerly as she lifted him up into her arms again. Once more, he nodded at the girl. They walked together as Ashley told him a story of her brother Ash meeting a rare Lucario who could talk using telepathy. He was strong, loyal, and brave. She had been in search of her very own Lucario ever since. She also told Riolu how he would evolve into a Lucario in the future. As she spoke, Riolu noticed that she seemed to be getting happier with every word. The way she held him was firm and warm. He made her happy- and that made him happy.

Once they were at the center, Riolu was given to nurse Joy. She had a gentle touch as she checked him. Riolu felt Ashley's touch was different. He couldn't quite place it but he did know one thing; somehow it was better to him. After he had been cleared he ran straight to the lobby and into the lap of Ashley who was waiting on her other pokemon to get back. Sabrina was the first to come back out. She came over and talked to Riolu while nurse Joy gave Ashley her pokeballs. Nurse Joy had explained to Ashley that Riolu was a baby- possibly abandoned due to hatching issues. When it came down to it Ashley had to give Riolu an option. To stay with her or stay at the center. Without a thought, Riolu chose Ashley. He went into his pokeball willingly until she had called him back out after his data had been registered to her pokedex.

As they traveled he learned new attacks, saw many new things, and made many friends. He was happy as he slept beside her every night. Each day he got stronger. It didn't take him long to get sick of playing charades with her. How else could he tell her how he felt when he was with her? Or how he loved the stories she read to him about the heroes and the princesses. He loved those stories. Ashley would always comment how her favorite part was how the hero would stay with his princess no matter what. Riolu realized that Ashley would get lonely at times- mainly at night. He soon began to see her as his princess. Ashley was his mistress. He wanted to protect her and let her know how he would always be there with her. How he could fight all day if it meant seeing her smile at him the way she always did. The way he felt when she would play with the fur on his head or rub his back after a battle. He could stay like this with her forever. That's when he made up his mind.

He decided to be like the Lucario from the very first story she told him. He asked Sabrina to help him learn telepathy. She was reluctant to help as she wasn't even sure that he could do it. Once she saw he refused to give up, she agreed. Riolu practiced everyday. He spent long hours well past the time he would start to get headaches training his mind. Sometimes he would faint from the pain. Ashley would panic and feed him berries and give him medicine until he felt better. He would lay his head in her lap, feeling the warmth and watching the clouds. He wanted to talk to her. He wanted to tell her all his favorite things. He wouldn't give up until he could. He begged Sabrina not the say a word to their mistress. She made the condition that he had to stop being foolish in his practices. Naturally he agreed. Every now and then he needed to take a break so he wouldn't be reckless around his mistress. Instead of practicing telepathy, he would try to sense the aura of living things. It took awhile but eventually he started to understand what it was he needed to do. He was a long ways from using it in battle or tracking but he was able to see a full foot around himself.

Sabrina would give him tips on how to keep him from getting headaches or what to do to make them go away faster. Ashley always just thought he was really addicted to chocolate. Apparently, the Lucario her brother had met was a fan of chocolate as well. She loved the stuff so there was always enough for him to eat. Sometimes she would even feed it to him. Riolu would always blush under his fur when she did- he feared she would see him as a baby forever. Every battle they fought together made him stronger and smarter. His stamina got higher, his muscles could endure more and his senses began to heighten. Every battle was a chance. He was starting to win more now that he knew why he was fighting; his mistress.

There were times when trouble was never far. Like the time Riolu and his mistress had to fight Team Rocket's grunts. They had been stealing pokemon in a small town. Those who fought them were shut up quickly when they were beaten in battle. One man had a stubborn Lapras who refused to be taken by force. Seeing as it was an older one, they decided to cut their losses and kill it. They had made the trainer watch as it happened. This enraged Riolu and his mistress. They took it upon themselves to fight them on their own and free the pokemon they had captured. Just when their plan had worked and they were home free. The ones in charge of the operation took Ashley captive. She was being shocked again and again in a chamber of some kind until she agreed to beg for her life; but she wouldn't. She refused to let them win, even if she died. Seeing her like that, sparked something inside Riolu. That something- made him evolve.

He used iron tail to break up the group of grunts and get them away from his mistress. After a month of trying to learn a special attack from Splash; the mistress's gyarados. Lucario felt this was the time to give it a try. He took a deep breathe, held his head up high and released his first aurora beam. It wasn't his best attack but it seemed to scare the crap out of team rocket. While they were distracted, he rushed to his mistress's side using his mega punch to break up the chamber. The base was set ablaze by the trainers who came back reunited with their partners. Lucario and Ashley sat in the pokemon center getting ready for bed when Ashley had stated she had no idea Lucario could use an attack like aurora beam. She told him that she wondered what other surprises he had for her. Lucario got down on one knee as he figured that one lucky try deserved another. He focused his mind, letting the phrase float to the surface with no force. Hoping it would reach her.

"I thought you liked surprises mistress.", he had told her telepathically. She gasped as she looked at him.

"What did you-?", she hand a hard time constructing the question but it was enough for Lucario to work with.

"I said, 'I thought you liked surprises' mistress", he repeated. He was proud of his success but had no time to celebrate as he was tackled onto the floor in a tight embrace. Ashley buried her face into his neck as she giggled sheepishly. Lucario felt so content. Again, he wished he could stay like this with his mistress forever. And again, the moment would refuse to last.

With each badge won in the Indigo League they were that much closer to the Plateau tournament. Ashley would watch the battles from last year over and over. The came where Ashley had won her last badge. When she returned to Pallet town, her older brother Ash was already leaving. He was going to try his skill in the Hoenn region with just his best friend Pikachu. Ashley wanted to go, but Ash was already gone. She didn't chase after him. She thought she would just be a bother if she tagged along. Gary Oak had left Pallet too, thought he was long gone by the time Ashley found out. A note and a single red rose where given to her mother to give to her. The note had contained a marriage proposal. Lucario was a tad angry at the idea of anyone being so forward to his mistress. None were worthy and he knew it well. The next two days he walked around with his fur puffed out a tad. He hadn't even realized he was doing it until Sabrina and Splash had asked about it. Apparently Ashley had been getting worried that Lucario was agitated about being in Pallet town. Lucario reassured his misstres he was not upset by anything. He was on alert incase Gary was a Pervert who sought to defile his mistress. Ashley's response was a burst of laughter and a strong need for Lucario to repeat his concerns to the professor.

It wasn't long before they were back on the road to head to the Johto league. Ashley had said there was someone she wanted to find. A pokemon she hadn't seen in so long and who she wanted by her side. Suddenly all the stories about the Lucario she longed to meet had became stories about the great Mewtwo. Lucario listened to every single one. He listened and waited. His mistress never said it but he was certain, she wouldn't rest until she found him. The battles at each gym wasn't a problem for Lucario anymore. Every match he fought was a match he won. As long as he was with his mistress, he would beat this Mewtwo- whoever he was. Ashley later explained to Lucario that she didn't want to participate in any League tournaments. She didn't trust herself enough to put the lives of her pokemon friends in that kind of danger. She just wanted to be with them and battle until they could bring down team rocket. She had some personal grudge against their leader; Giovanni. Though she didn't say what it was. It wasn't long before all eight of the Johto badges had been apptained along with some new information on the location of Mewtwo.

So you might say Lucario was in over his head, but that didn't stop him. He had to help his mistress in every way that he could. That meant being able to do the impossible no matter what the cost. Unfortunately him being stubborn wasn't enough for this match. Bulbasuar and Lucario had spent all of the previous day talking while their lady slept to gain her strength. Currently the only one who never got sent to the professor was him and Bulbasuar they had grown the closest to their mistress. Lucario was worried about this Mewtwo character. He didn't know who he was or what he was like, apparently neither did Bulbasuar. He was the Mistress's first pokemon so if he didn't know, that was bad news. It frustrated him but not as much as what happened next. Mewtwo was on a whole other level. Nothing Lucario threw at him could get past his defenses. Their best combos had even seem like child's play to the son of a bitch. Lucario soon learned why; mewtwo was a legendary.

Ashley had passed out during the battle and had to be carried to the hospital. She soon made a break for it once the staff wasn't looking. Lucario was stable but had fainted at the foot of the mountain. Bulbasaur had helped Mewtwo carry Ashley to the hospital and once she was put in her bed the two had taken her pokeballs to the center. Bulbasaur fainted once on the stretcher, meanwhile Mewtwo had chosen to stay outside. After some recovery Lucario had attempted to break out of his bed to check on the condition of his master. (Like trainer, like pokemon) Only to be stopped by Mewtwo in the process.

"Out of my way. She needs me.", Lucario hissed in anger and pain.

"She needs you to take the time to heal. You're not doing her any favors in your present conditin.", Mewtwo shot back. The two were now in a stand off. Lucario was even more upset at the fact that he was right. His mistress would have demanded he get back in bed.

"Even so...I can't just sit here doing nothing. Especially since she was unable to catch you.", Lucario spoke lowly in a defeated tone.

"What do you mean?", Mewtwo asked supicously.

"She has wanted to be with you this entire time. You were the one she chose. And she called on me to help catch you. And I failed.", Lucario confessed.

"Will she punish you?"

"No, nothing like that. But I don't know how I can face her knowing that. She will love me no matter how weak I am and that in itself is almost too much to bare."

"Then catch me. If you want to win so badly, catch me.", Mewtwo instructed Lucario.

Lucario chose to use the Masterball that Ashley had been saving 5 years to use. He grabbed it out of her bag. Once the Masterball had deemed Mewtwo as 'caught', Lucario gave it to Nurse Joy right away. Before returning to his assigned bed, he was scolded and escorted by Chansey to the phones. Once certain his trainer was safe he went to sleep.

Ashley gathered her Pokeballs back, afterwards releasing her friends. Everyone was glad to be out roaming free again after 3 days. The only one left was Mewtwo still in his Masterball. Ashley thought long and hard about how it was going to play out between them. Finally she pressed the button allowing for Mewtwo's departure from his new 'captor'. She was ready, whatever it was he would do. Cry, scream, run, or even fight for his freedom; she was ready. To her surprise once Mewtwo was out his back was to her. He turned slowly to face Ashley. Once eye to eye he grabbed her hand as a long, hopeful smile came to his face.

"Hello Mistress. I am Mewtwo, the most powerful pokemon in the world. Now how are we going to defeat Team Rocket once and for all?" Ashley immediately hugged Mewtwo tightly. Lucario only watched as his mistress held onto him so tightly. When asked, Lucario told his mistress that Mewtwo chose to stay. He said nothing more. Ashley never pushed him for answers, though she suspected there was more.

Finally back in Pallet town after so long, the Johto Silver Conference was coming up. Again, Ashley had no intention of entering. Professor Oak and her mother both sat down with her to discuss the fear she had of entering. When push came to shove they decided to let her ask the pokemon she would enter. Lucario jumped at the chance to prove his mistress was the best in the region. His persistence beat all sense of doubt as Ashley reluctantly agreed. Ashley spend the next month training her pokemon hard and keeping a close eye on their health. When she felt overwhelmed she turned to Lucario for comfort. She sat with him under a tall, aged tree with his head in her lap as she rubbed his head softly. She hummed her favorite songs as she did so. Lucario felt at peace like this; until he showed up. Gary Oak was eager and forward towards Ashley- to the point he was obnoxious.

Lucario glared and growled whenever he sensed his aura. Once again puffing out his fur in a threatening manner. Mewtwo was usually the one to hold him back whenever Gary would propose to their mistress or kiss her cheek. Why she never slapped him for it, he didn't know. Bulbasuar made the joke that she liked him and was making him work for the 'yes' he was hoping for. Lucario was angered to the point he would rant on and on about how he could never be right for her.

"Why marriage!? He's insane! Humans demand dating for the beginning of a courting ritual! Which is proof he's too stupid to plesure out master!", he raved.

"Sounds more like jealousy than concern to me. First off, No one ever made it a law that dating came first. Second, they have known each other since they were children so dating is in a way invalid at this point. The reason being that dating is a step often taken to see if two people are compatible as a couple and to learn more about each other. Third and finally, who the hell says 'courting ritual' in any sense of the phrase?", Mewtwo shot back.

" _In the end it is her choice_.", Bulbasuar chimed in using pokemon speak.

"I will not allow this!", Lucario practically whined.

The time it took the prepare for the tournament went by quickly; training everyday made it go by quickly. Ashley was growing closer to Mewtwo with each passing day. He was her trump card should things get out of hand. Lucario felt a twinge of regret in his heart. He understood why, but that didn't make it easier for him to except. _If only he was a legendary with incredible power- she might rely on me most instead_ , he thought to himself. It wasn't long before a female trainer passed by Pallet town on her way to the location of the Silver Conference. With her was a female Lucario nicknamed Blair. She had asked Ashley if she would be interested in having Lucario mate with Blair. Lucario hid behind his mistress and begged her to say no. When Blair attempted to go around Ashley to say hello he ran from her and took refuge in the house. He stayed under Ashley's bed until they left. Although Ashley understood why Lucario had been so shy- and rude- that didn't save him from the penalty. The next three days were spent with Lucario benched from training. If that wasn't bad enough she had him wear a french maid outfit to boot.

Mewtwo was the only one to laugh at him. Lucario didn't mind it so much. His mistress had him dress up all the time; in many different outfits. Everything from suits and frilly dresses. Seeing how happy it made his mistress when he looked dolled up gave him a strike of confidence. So he rocked every outfit she had him wear. This time was no different. He walked with more grace than usual, refreshed her drink when she was running low even if not told to, he made her bed, picked out her clothes- all in the name of his mistress. As a result of his dedication, Ashley made him change into a regular dress. A pastel blue with fluffy off the shoulder sleeves. The ribbon tied on the right side in the front and added a fit that complimented Lucario's wide hips and tiny waist perfectly. The bottom of the dress stopped at his lower thighs and trailed an extra few inches in the back. The final touch was the swallow cut in the back that allowed his tail to move freely. His sensory bundles where tied back slightly with a matching ribbon tied into a very large bow. Once again, Mewtwo found the sight enjoyable.

The time Lucario had found to himself was spent in more rigorous training. He would blindfold himself, and run threw the valley and up the mountain. He had to be quick so he wouldn't be gone for too long. Otherwise his master would be worried. He found himself questioning why he never told her. He wanted her to know how hard he worked and to be praised for his dedication but something always seemed to stop him. He convinced himself he would wait until he won the Silver Conference for her. Once he was a champion, he could tell his mistress everything. Not that much would change, she would still adore him no matter how hard he fought. So what was it he wanted to change?

His mistress was flawless in her instructions at the preliminary rounds of the Conference. She didn't hesitate or struggle. Lucario felt her presence using his power and his instincts took over. His body moved to her will, his mind set on what was in her heart. She trusted him, cared for him and asked nothing he couldn't give. He gave the same. He moved knowing he was safe with her judgment. Every time they had these battles they were one. It was smooth and rehearsed, just like a dance. This particular dance always left his the same satisfaction; he felt alive. The results were announced shortly after everyone had rested in the lobby of the stadium. Ashley would fight tomorrow later in the afternoon.

He cuddled up close to his mistress that night. His actions for the day bringing him into a great satisfaction; he slept. He dreamed of the tournament, her arms around him tightly, the days they spent since she found him. The kisses she planted on his forehead. He lift his face as she was leaning down just enough so her lips landed on his nose instead. He felt hot, so hot. His breathing became heavy, his legs trembled. Suddenly there was cold all along his body. Out of instinct he reached for his mistress and felt nothing. Her aura was faint, as though the wind had turned her to ashes and scattered her far away from his reach. He opened his eyes immediately jumping up from the bed. He looked in the spot his mistress was and found she was gone- something was wrong. He closed his eyes and focused, he was able to see her trail. He followed it able to see everything around him as if his eyes were open. Her aura lead the way in a floating stream of what he knew was his mistress.

When he got outside he could see where she was standing by the lake near some large stones; she wasn't alone. He opened his eyes to see who was with her-Gary Oak stood before her. His rage got the better of him as he got in closer hiding among the trees to hear what they were saying.

"Will you marry me?"

Ashley stood a moment waiting. She finally took a deep breathe.

"Gary I-I just..." her sentence trailed off.

"Close your eyes." Gary instructed. Ashley did as she was told. Lucario watched as Gary pick up her left hand as a light object was put on her finger; an engagement ring. When she opened her eyes she say what he had given her. She just looked at it. Lucario internally screamed that she take the ring off and return it or throw it in the lake- anything at all!

When she didn't he, ran from the sceneas fast as he could without being seen or heard. He slammed the door to the room they where staying in as he fell limb against the door. He was overtaken with emotion, so much had happened in those few moments had couldn't stop from crying. All the times she said she had been annoyed by his constant proposals. Was she lying? His mistress never lied. She never did that. She didn't love that hopeless fool. She didn't want him in the most close way. She didn't want to be with him or take him alone into her heart, into a secret chamber of desire and promise. As Lucario cried harder and harder he screamed these things in his head, unable to speak.

"Which fool am I even thinking about?", he questioned in a low inaudible voice. ' _Why do I want that so much?_ ' he demanded of himself. By the time his mistress was entering the room he was already sitting on the bed with his composure regained. Lucario was sitting up in the bed waiting for her. He looked pissed he couldn't help himself. Even though it was dark he knew his mistress could tell that much. Immediately he looked to the ring.

"Mistress, did you...?" He gestured to the ring.

"No. God no." She instinctively cradled the ring between her fingers never once trying to take it off.

"So, what does it mean?" Lucario asked. There was no emotion in his voice at this point.

"I-it's just a promise. He promised to choose me." She said in a low tone..

"Mistress?" Lucario came closer. He could feel a bubble building inside his stomach. Inside it was a sense of desperation. It cried out, ' _Just me! Only me. Right now! I beg you! Just me_ ', threatening to rip him apart.

"Nothing. Lets get some sleep." She shut the door and crawled under the blanket. Lucario took his place at her side where he always slept. He nuzzled his face into her back as he relaxed into slumber. He gripped her nightgown tightly and cried just a little more as he took in the scent she carried; destroyed by the small touch of the bastard Gary Oak.

The next few days were hell for Lucario. He felt like shit and it showed when he was called onto the battle field. He was more aggressive and even more sloppy. He wanted to stay benched. He wanted to crawl into a hole and stay there until his mistress came for him and held him tight. Until she promised to stay with him like she had when he chose to go with her rather than stay at the Pokemon center all that time ago. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair! Somehow they had made it to the top 8 in the conference. Somehow Lucario had kept everything hidden from his mistress. He dare not tell her something was wrong; though she kept asking. She knew. In her own way for some unknown reason she had a way of knowing. That just made Lucario feel like a newly hatched riolu again.

Lucario was called forward after Bulbasuar. In all the years they had been together, Lucario had never fainted before the battle was done. He had never failed to defeat an opposing pokemon. No matter what advantage they had on him- he prevailed through sheer ambition and loyalty for his mistress. Ashley had let him push himself as far as he did. He dropped but he refused to stay down. After taking attack after attack from the Magmar they faced. Finally after 5 rises to his feet, Ashley tried to have Lucaio return to his pokeball. He dodged each red beam one after the other; just barely. He wouldn't quit. Ashley cried out for him to surrender but he refused. She called for him to return to her- again he would not. At a loss for what to do, she ran out onto the field and got in front of her dear friend.

"I don't understand why you are doing this to yourself! I won't think any less of you! Please, Lucario! I don't want you to get hurt! I can't lose you! Give up! Do this for me and I will never ask anything of you again.", she pleaded. He stood watching her. What had he done? He made her cry. He failed. Everything he had been trying to avoid came crashing down in one blow.

"Lucario! Look at you! You barely have any strength to stand! You have done enough!", she continued as she held her ground. No one could say anything. They just watched in silence. Lucario looked his mistress in the eye. He stood breathing heavily, his body shaking hard. After what seemed like forever, with nothing powering his body but pride, Lucario fell forward. Ashley caught him and guided him to the ground. Without hesitation Ashley shouted at the top of her lungs.

"What are you waiting for?! Medical team! I need a stretcher now!", Ashley had called out. Lucario could just hear it in a muffled echo as he fell unconscious. Everything was dark and time seemed to sit still for Lucario.

When he woke up he looked around, it was dark outside, there were monitors everywhere. Lucario felt the mask on his face as he looked around for his mistress. He tried to feel for her, but didn't have the strength. In that moment, all he could think was how he wanted his mistress. He hadn't planned for this. He felt everything at once. There was nothing he could do to calm down. The sensors started to beep loudly and not even three minutes passed before nurse Joy came in. She put some clear liquid into Lucario's I.V., placed her hand on the glass of the tank he was in and walked out. Sleep over came him once more.

Lucario was put in a regular bed once he had been deemed stable by the nurse and was allowed to take visitors. Even so, Lucario never got to see his mistress. Ash came to see him though. With him he brought his best friend, Pikachu, who carried an apple he had snuck in from the cafeteria for Lucario. They spoke about many things—mainly what had possessed Lucario to take such extreme measures. Lucario informed Ash he wanted to see his mistress. At first Ash had chosen to avoid the topic but then Pikachu intervened. Apparently Ashley had been waiting to see Lucario until her injury had healed. When she caught Lucario, the spike on his chest had stabbed into her abdomen and caused her to bleed. In short, she didn't want to pu tLucario under any stress so she was avoiding him. And that, made him feel worse.

In the end Ashley won the tournament by knockout using Mewtwo. It was difficult for Lucario to swallow but he was sure his mistress would leave him with professor Oak while she went to the next region. She would marry Gary and Mewtwo would take his place. There would be no room for him once the new pattern took over. Ashley came to get Lucario so they could head home. He kept his head down in shame and regret as they walked together. Lucario wasn't to a full 100% but he was able to walk a fare distance as long as he took his time. His mistress didn't rush him either. She asked his permission every time she did something. She didn't touch him, or give him anything, and she didn't put him in his pokeball. Once they were well between towns Lucario broke the silence.

"Mistress?", he tried.

"What's up?", was her only reply.

"I-Is everything okay?", he managed with a dry throat. Ashley smiled as she turned to face Lucario. He felt his body tense as she game closer to him, not knowing what to expect. Suddenly she threw her arms around him.

She kissed his head lightly as she spoke, "Everything is fine. I just wish you would talk to me when something's bothering you. This was my fault."

"No! It could never be your fault. This was because I- I- ...I don't know.", he admitted.

"Take your time. When you know we will work it out together. Just know I will always love you and need you by my side.", she told him.

"There.", Lucario stated blankly. By this time all the pokemon who had overheard the story and sat to listen where surrounding Lucario to hear.

"Sooooo...you are in love with her.", Mewtwo chimed at Lucario.

"No!", Lucario shouted with a blush hidden under his fur. Suddenly he saw his mistress coming up the hill and without a thought he started to run. As they caught up on the day Ashley pulled out a bow for lucario.

"So in love", Mewtwo told the other pokemon as they laughed to each other.


End file.
